


Not A Couple's Retreat

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Beards (Relationships), Bottom Jared Padalecki, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Texting, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: The muse came up with this when I wanted to write something else.  Jared is on a "couple's retreat" with Gen and not having the best time.  He and Jensen keep texting and Jared can't wait to get home to him.  Jensen has a surprise waiting for him when he does get home.





	Not A Couple's Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw a video that popped up that someone shared and the muse got to thinking and bam plot bunny. So this is what she came up with I hope you like it.
> 
> I also want to thank Jerzcaligrl for being an awesome beta.
> 
> Comments and Kudos work wonders.
> 
> I don't own the boys...but if I did they would never leave the bedroom.
> 
> Happy Reading

_ Jay: I really want to be home with you, rather than be here with Gen at this retreat _

 

_ Jen: I know Babe, I know, but you will be home soon _

 

_ Jay: not soon enough, there are three other couples here and one of them is fucking filming everything, it’s an utter nightmare  _

 

_ Jen: I hate when that happens, are you alright though Babe? _

 

_ Jay: Yeah, I just can’t wait for this week to be over _

 

Jared and Jensen text a little longer before Jared has to go have dinner with Michael and Candace.  At first Jared loved meeting Candace, he watched ‘Full House’ and even referenced it on the show. So now with her being here and filming every damned thing,  he now has to “put on more of a show” around everyone else. 

 

He sees Candace with her phone, filming her friend drooling over a sundae, and suddenly Gen is pulling away saying “That’s enough”.  He pulls her to him and whispers “not yet”, before the camera finally stops. He hopes she doesn’t post that but he knows somehow she is going to.  

 

_ Jay: OMG! She won’t stop! _ __  
__  
_ Jen: I know. I saw the video...you don’t know your own strength Babe, you pulled Gen a little hard don’t you think? _ __  
_  
_ __ Jay: Oh god she posted that?!

 

_ Jen: Yes she did, and now everyone is talking about it, just a couple more days Babe, then you will be home with me. _

 

_ Jay: I am counting down the days. At least tomorrow I will be able to get away from Gen for a while to go play golf. _

 

_ Jen: There you go...are you going by yourself? _ __  
__  
_ Jay: no, Valeri and  Michael are going to be there  _ __  
_  
_ __ Jen: Oh…

 

_ Jay: I know… _

 

Jared loves golf now that his husband got him into playing it, and if he can’t play it with Jensen, then he would rather play alone, but not here at the world famous Pebble Beach.  The other guys have to tag along and he hates it, but this is all for PR and just another two seasons of the show and he and Jensen can finally be together and away from all the bullshit.  

 

_ Jen: I love you Babe  _

 

_ Jay: I love you too Baby  _

 

_ Jen: Sleep well, and I will see you in a couple of days _

 

_ Jay: You too and I can’t wait _

 

Jared heads to bed so he can be rested to keep up this charade tomorrow during golf.

 

Jared has a great day with the other two husbands playing a full 18 holes of golf. They pose for a picture and he feels a little better but he still misses being at home with Jensen.  They get back to the resort and Gen is sitting there with the other two wives and he knows it's showtime. 

 

“Hey Baby.” Jared says kissing Gen’s head.

 

“Hey Hun, how was the golf game?” Gen asks.

 

“It was really great, but I am getting a bit tired so I am going to text Jensen and see how the kids are doing, ” He replies giving her a smile.  

 

She smiles and watches him walk inside before turning to the other two wives.  Jared gets to their room and shuts the door, then leans against it. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he grabs it and sees that Jensen has texted him.

 

_ Jen: How was the golf game _

 

_ Jay: good _

 

_ Jen: What’s wrong Babe? _

 

_ Jay: nothing, I’m good _

 

_ Jen: bullshit Jay, what is wrong _

 

_ Jay: Just really wanting this thing to be over _

 

_ Jen: which thing, the retreat, or the show _

 

_ Jay: both, I want to be out in the open with you and not with her _

 

_ Jen: I know and it will happen, we just have to give the network  two more seasons and then we can be free _

 

_ Jay: I know we do, doesn’t mean I have to like it _

 

_ Jen: I don’t like it either Babe, but it’s what we have to do _

 

_ Jay: I know, I know, how are the kids _

 

_ Jen: The twins are all over the place, JJ is playing with Tom, Shep is running around with a shirt on, and Odette is taking a nap _

 

_ Jay: Give them a big hug from me and tell them that we will be home tomorrow _

 

_ Jen: I will Babe, you get some rest and I will have something special for you tomorrow night _

 

_ Jay: oh really?  What is that? _

 

_ Jen: If I tell you it wouldn’t be a special surprise now would it? _

 

_ Jay: Can you at least give me a hint? _

 

Jensen doesn’t respond so Jared takes it as a no.  He takes off his shoes and sweaty golf clothes and then puts on a pair of boxers.  He goes to lay down when his phone goes off on the bedside table. He looks and sees that Jensen has sent a photo.  He opens the picture and sees a caption that says “Hint” and its a picture of Jensen’s cock. Jared’s cock twitches and he looks down and gives it a squeeze. Tells it “not here” and it slowly goes down.  He closes the text and lays down and falls asleep. 

 

***

 

They get home later the next night and as always, Gen disappears.  Jared goes upstairs to let Jensen know he is home. He gets to his room and Jensen is there laying naked on the bed and Jared stops at the doorway.  

 

“Shit.” Jared breathes.

 

“Surprise Babe.” Jensen says

 

Jared stands there unable to form words.  Jensen gets off the bed and walks over to Jared, pulls him inside then shuts the door.  

 

“Here, let's take some of this off.” Jensen says.

 

Jared lifts his arms as Jensen takes off his shirt and he shakes his hair out.  Jensen tosses the shirt onto the floor. Jensen then unbuckles Jared’s belt, tossing it to the other side of the room.  Jared follows Jensen’s hands as Jensen unbuttons Jared’s pants, lowering them and his boxers so they pool at Jared’s feet.

 

“Well, someone is happy to see me.” Jensen says as Jared’s cock springs up.  

 

“He isn’t the only one.” Jared whispers.

 

“Is that so?” Jensen asks quirking an eyebrow

 

Jared leans down and kisses Jensen hungrily as he wraps his arms around his neck. Jensen grabs Jared’s waist, pulling him in closer.  A few moments later Jensen breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.

 

“Tonight is all about you.” Jensen whispers.

 

“Oh my.” Jared says.

 

Jensen leads Jared to the bed and tells him to lay down on his back.  Jared does as he is told and Jensen climbs on the bed laying beside him.  

 

“I am going to take my time Jay.” Jensen whispers.

 

Jared sighs, “Okay.” 

 

Jensen turns Jared’s head towards him and he kisses him passionately.  Jensen takes his hand, placing it on Jared’s hard cock and starts slowly stroking it.  Jared moans into Jensen’s mouth as Jensen lazily strokes up and down. Jensen kisses his cheek then nibbles on the bottom of Jared’s ear.  

 

“You like that Baby?” Jensen whispers

 

“Yes, Jen.” Jared moans.

 

Jensen reaches Jared’s neck, kissing and nibbling and sucking.  Jared’s breath hitches and he moans once more. Jensen kisses his way down Jared’s body stopping at his nipples.  Jensen takes Jared’s left nipple into his mouth licking and sucking the nub. 

 

“Shit Jen, don’t stop, this feels so good.” Jared moans.

 

Jensen starts to quicken the pace with his hand on Jared’s cock making Jared writhe and arch his back off the bed.  

 

“That’s it Baby, feel it.” Jensen whispers 

 

Jared moans and bucks into Jensen’s hand.  Jensen goes back and forth from slow to quick as he strokes Jared’s cock.  

 

“I’m going to come soon Jen if you keep that up.” Jared breathes.

 

“Don’t come yet, I want to be inside you when you do.” Jensen whispers.

 

“Well, then you better stop that and get me ready.” Jared says.

 

Jensen stops stroking Jared’s cock and moves up to get the lube from the bedside table.  Jared keeps his eyes closed and tries to get his breathing back to normal. Jensen lubes up two of his fingers.  He takes one and circles it around the rim of Jared’s ass. Jared’s breath hitches again as Jensen teases his hole.

 

“Stop teasing and put it in.” Jared whines.

 

“Bossy bottom.” Jensen says smirking.

 

“You love it.” Jared whispers.

 

“I love you.” Jensen says as he puts in his finger.

 

“GAHHH!” Jared moans

 

“You alright babe?” Jensen asks.

 

“Yeah just a little cold.” Jared breathes.

 

“Oh trust me it will get warmer.” Jensen whispers.

 

Jensen works his finger inside Jared, moving it in and out and around, sometimes hitting his prostate and making Jared go crazy.  Jensen then inserts another finger and starts scissoring inside him. After he places a third finger inside him Jared is writhing and fucking Jensen’s fingers.  

 

“I want you inside me Jen!” Jared whines.

 

“I know you do Babe, and trust me I want to be inside you too, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Jensen says.

 

“Won’t hurt me, please Jen, please.” Jared begs.

 

“Oh, I love it when you beg.” Jensen growls.

 

Jensen pulls his fingers out and Jared whines at the loss but they are quickly replaced with the head of Jensen’s cock slowly entering him.  

 

“Oh fuck yes!” Jared moans.

 

“This what you wanted Babe?” Jensen whispers

 

Jensen fills Jared all the way and doesn’t move yet.  Jared is wiggling his ass to get Jensen to move.

 

“Please Jen, please move.” Jared begs.

 

“You beg so pretty for my cock Babe.” Jensen moans.

 

Jensen moves in and out of Jared slowly.  Jensen lifts Jared’s legs, putting them on his shoulders.  Jensen bends down so he can kiss Jared before he really starts to move.  

 

“Oh god Jen, please don’t stop, it feels so good.” Jared moans.

 

Jensen pulls out before thrusting back inside Jared, with quick hard jabs.  Jared moans and grunts, throwing his head back. 

 

“You feel so good Jay, I love being inside you.” Jensen whispers.

 

“Fuck me harder Jen, please.” Jared growls.

 

Jensen pulls out of Jared and Jared’s eyes fly open and he looks down at Jensen with a bewildered confused look.

 

“Flip over for me Jared.” Jensen growls

 

Jared flips over so his ass is in the air and Jensen gives it a hard smack making Jared yelp.   Jensen lines his cock up and with one hard thrust he slams into Jared almost knocking the breath out of Jared’s lungs.  He pounds into Jared hard and fast and they both know they won’t last long. Jensen knows Jared likes it hard and he is going to give him that.  

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, feels so good Jen, shit!” Jared cries out.

 

“That’s it Jay, take my cock.” Jensen growls, his fingers digging into Jared’s hips, knowing that there will be bruises tomorrow.

 

“Shit, Jen, fuck.” Jared moans.

 

“Come on Jay, I know you are close, come for me.” Jensen whispers.

 

Jared comes hard, crying out Jensen’s name.  Jensen tightens his grip on Jared’s hips as he comes so hard he sees stars.  

 

Both men are spent and trying to catch their breath.  Jensen looks over at Jared who is still on his stomach with his ass still in the air and has a blissful look on his face.  Jensen chuckles and kisses him. Jensen leans up and smacks Jared’s ass again, making Jared let out a moan before Jen goes into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wipes both of them clean and tosses the washcloth into the laundry basket.  Jensen lays back down next to Jared, and Jared cuddles up to him laying his head on Jensen’s chest.

“I’m so glad to be back home with you Jen.” Jared whispers settling into Jensen and wrapping his arm across Jensen’s chest.

 

“I am too Baby, I am too.” Jensen says stroking Jared’s arm.

 

Jared sighs and it isn’t too long before they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

  
  
THE END


End file.
